Not Having What you Want
by orsinoslady
Summary: What if Duke didn't show up to the ball and Viola couldn't go to Cornwall? This is my version of what could have happened. Chp. 9 is now up!
1. Surprises

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything related to _Twelfth Night_ or _She's the Man_, no matter how much I may want Duke.

Viola woke up the next morning remembering the night before and how Duke hadn't shown up. She guessed that he really took her deception to heart. She didn't know what to do about it. And, on top of not being friends with Duke, she wouldn't be able to go to Illyria during soccer season. If she wanted to go, she would have to wait till after the Christmas holidays. Something about transferring in the middle of the semester. Which meant that she would be going back to Cornwall.

"Viola! You need to hurry up. It's the first day of school! You don't want to be late!" Viola's mom yelled up the stairs. Viola visibly cringed. She thought to herself, "Great. School. Lucky me." Viola trudged around the room getting dressed and getting her supplies together. When she went downstairs, she was met with her mother's smiling face.

"How is my darling debutante? Happy to be going to school?"

"Mom, how can you be this happy this early in the morning?"

"I know that you don't want to be going to Cornwall, Viola, but, at least appear to be happy."

"I'll try my hardest, Mom," Viola deadpanned.

When Viola got to school, she was greeted by her friends Kia, Yvonne, and Paul. All of whom were very sympathetic. "Viola, I can't believe they wouldn't let you transfer in!" Yvonne said.

"Yeah, you were a kick ass player at the Cornwall-Illyria game. I can't believe they wouldn't make an exception for you!" Kia supported.

"Well, I guess I wasn't good enough, for anyone. Even Duke won't talk to me. I guess it's better that I'm here and not there. At least here I'm not plagued by always seeing him and not being able to talk." When Viola said this, she looked incredibly sad.

"You really liked him didn't you?" Paul asked.

"Yeah. He's one of the few guys that I actually feel comfortable around," Viola answered.

Throughout the first day, Viola kept thinking about Duke and the soccer team at Illyria. When the day was just about over, she got called into the soccer coach's office. "Viola. How nice of you to come and see me," the coach started.

"I kind of had to come see you. You told my teacher to send me," Viola answered.

"Well, that is true. But, it doesn't matter how you got here. I wanted to ask you a question. Would you like to play on the soccer team here?"


	2. What to do

**Disclaimer**: As you know, I don't own anything related to _She's the Man_…

Author's note: After thinking a little, I thought it would be interesting to maybe switch pov's in different chapters. So, this one starts out as Duke, but later in this chp, it will be Viola again. Hopefully this will work…and this is my first story, so please be gentle!

Duke stared at the ceiling of the room he shared with Sebastian. He looked hurt and very sad. He was thinking about the deception of Viola. He couldn't believe that he never noticed the Sebastian was a girl. The tampons should have alerted him to that. Come on, stopping nose bleeds? He felt incredibly stupid. The door to the room opened and the real Sebastian walked in.

"Hey. Roomy," Sebastian started. "You haven't moved since I left you this morning. You've got to stop moping."

"You don't understand," was Duke's reply.

"How can I not understand? She wanted to play soccer, but she didn't see that she would meet someone like you. Yeah, she lied to you, but it was because she didn't want the same thing to happen that happened with her last boyfriend, Justin."

"What do you mean? What happened?"

"Well, you know that the girl's team at Cornwall got cut and that they wouldn't let the girls try out."

"Yeah, she told me that," Duke answered.

"What she didn't tell you was that Justin basically dissed her. The day before try outs, they were at the beach. He told her that she was better than most of the guys on his team. But, the next day, he denied it and wouldn't back her up. That's why they broke up. He wouldn't support her." After Sebastian finished, he left the room.

Duke was silent. He couldn't believe what Justin had done. But, he still couldn't forgive Viola for what she did. He didn't even know if he wanted to. He trusted her when she was a guy, but she didn't trust him enough to tell him that she was a girl.

He got up off the bed and walked over to the computer. He looked at a picture that had been taken of them while Viola was still a boy. It was on the soccer field when Duke was helping her make first string. Looking at the picture, he couldn't believe he didn't notice that she was a girl. Her chest, even when bound, was bigger than most guys, the clothes didn't fit her that well, and she wasn't built like most guys. He felt really stupid.

The only way he could relax, was to go kick the soccer ball around. So, he got his ball and went to the practice field to unwind.

---------------------------------

"What! You want me to play for you now?" Viola practically screamed. "After what you said to me?"

"Well, yes," the coach said. "You're good Viola. I'm sorry for the way we treated you before, but that was because we didn't know. How could we? But, now, we know. We think you can help us win the title this year."

Viola was dumbfounded. She couldn't believe this. She wanted to play so bad, but she didn't want to give in to the people that were so mean to her. "I'm going to have to think about it, Coach. This is really surprising."

"I understand, Viola. Just let me know before next week."

As Viola left the coaches office, she was trying to figure out what had just happened. When she walked out of the gym, she saw her friends waiting for her.

"What did he want?" Yvonne asked.

"He told me I could play for the boys team."

"You're kidding!" Kia and Yvonne said together. "He actually offered that? Are you going to accept it?"

"I don't know guys. I want to so bad, but what if I accept and then I have to play against Illyria?" Viola asked.

"Well, there is that chance," Yvonne said. "But, you most likely won't have to face them until the state tournament."

"Yeah. Yvonne is right," Kia added. "But, still, are you going to play with the people that didn't want you on the team until you kicked their butts?"

"And, what about Justin?" Paul asked.

"Guys, this is hard enough! Please, not so many questions. I'm going to go home, maybe call Sebastian, and just think everything through. I'll see you later." With that, Viola started to trudge home. When she got there, someone unexpected was waiting on the porch for her.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were at school," Viola said.

To be continued…


	3. Mistakes

**Disclaimer**: You know the drill, I don't own anything related to _She's the Man_…darn it…

Author's note: Thanks so much for the reviews! It makes me feel good that people are enjoying something I thought of. Hopefully I can live up to what y'all think so far and for what is to come. And, I tried to make this one a little longer, so I added some more Duke and Viola at the end.

As Duke kicked the ball around the field, he couldn't help but think about Viola. They had shared so much and Duke really cared for her, he just couldn't get over the shock of the truth. He kicked the ball around some and then decided to go see Viola at her house. He thought Sebastian had written the home address somewhere in their room.

Duke jogged back to the dorm and started to search his room for the address. While he was going through Sebastian's stuff, he noticed some pictures of the two of them. One was outside of Cornwall and the other was in their mom's house in front of a Christmas tree. In both of them, they looked incredibly happy. He could look at the picture and tell they were incredibly close to each other.

He put the pictures down and kept searching Sebastian's desk. He finally found it buried beneath some lyrics. Duke put it on his bed and went to take a quick shower. When he walked into the bathroom, Malcolm had his back to Duke. So, he took his towel and whacked him on the back of the head. Malcolm fell to the ground, crying because the towel hit his eye. "Why do you always do that?" Malcolm sobbed.

"Because it's so easy," Duke replied. "And, I just don't like you."

"One of these days," Malcolm started. "I'm going to get you back!"

"I wait this baited breath for that day to come," Duke said sarcastically.

After he finished with his shower and got dressed, he hopped on his motorcycle to go to Viola's house. When he was a few streets away, he parked his bike to walk the rest of the way. He wanted to make sure he didn't miss the house. Once he had it parked, he started to walk towards Viola.

------------------------------------

"Well, I was. But I talked to Duke today," Sebastian said. "I wanted to make sure you were okay too. Since he didn't show up last night, I didn't know how you were."

"I guess I'm fine," Viola said. She plopped onto the ground next to Sebastian and started to spin the soccer ball on her finger. "I guess I hurt him more than I thought I had."

"I guess so. I told him why you and Justin broke up."

"You did? Why?"

"I wanted to make sure he understood why you didn't come clean to him."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing really. He just looked at me and then kind of dismissed me." Sebastian looked at the ground and kicked a rock around a little bit. "I'm sure he'll come around, Vi. He's just hurt right now."

"I hope he does. He's one of the few boys I really like," Viola said sadly.

Sebastian stood up and got ready to leave. "I'll call you later to check up on you," Sebastian said.

"Thanks. But, I should be fine," Viola replied. Before Sebastian left, he hugged Viola. Before they broke apart, Viola looked over Sebastian's shoulder and saw Duke looking at her like he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

---------------------------

Duke walked along the road, checking numbers. When he got to the house before Viola's, he stopped to breathe and calm himself. He closed his eyes and took some deep breaths. He started to walk again, thinking of what he should say to Viola.

When he reached her house, he turned to start down the walk, but stopped short. She was standing there, wrapped up in some guy's arms. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He was coming to apologize for not showing up and she was already hugging on another guy. He noticed that she saw him. So, he turned around and started to run back to his bike. If she didn't want to wait for him, he wasn't going to wait for her.

When he got to the bike, he saw that Viola was running after him, yelling for him to stop, but he didn't. He knew what he had seen. He cranked the bike and screeched out of the parking lot, heading back to his lonely life at Illyria.

-----------------------------

"It's Duke!" Viola whispered in Sebastian's ear.

"Go talk to him," was Sebastian's reply.

He let her go and talk to him. But by the time they broke their embrace, Duke had already run off. Viola started to chase him and tell him that it wasn't what he thought it was. Sure she loves her brother, but not that much. By the time she got close enough to yell for him to stop, he was already at his motorcycle. Duke sped out of the lot before she could explain the truth.

She watched him ride away, then slowly made her way back to the house. Sebastian was waiting for her in the yard.

"Well, what did he say?" Sebastian asked.

"I don't know. He rode off before I could tell him it was you I was hugging."

"I'll talk to him later tonight and try to smooth it out. Don't worry, he'll come back around. Sometime."

With that, Sebastian got his bicycle and started the ride back to Illyria, hoping that he could help Viola out by telling Duke she was hugging him and not some random guy.

--------------------------

When Duke got back to the dorm, Andrew and Toby were in his room playing some video games. "Yo, Duke. Where you been?" Andrew asked.

"I had to take care of some things," was his reply.

"Things, meaning Viola?" Toby asked.

"I guess you could say that."

"What do you mean Duke?" Andrew asked.

"I don't really want to talk about it," Duke said.

Duke turned around and laid on his bed, thinking about what he saw. He didn't know how long he lay there, just staring at the ceiling. Eventually Andrew and Toby got tired of Duke brooding about whatever he was thinking about, so they left to go find livelier people.

As soon as they left the room, Sebastian walked in. "Hey Duke," he said.

"Sebastian."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. I'm perfectly fine," was Duke's retort.

"Are you sure, because you don't seem fine," Sebastian said.

"I'm perfectly fine. If you don't mind, I would like to be alone right now."

Sebastian looked at him. "Duke, I think I need to explain something to you."

"And what would that be Sebastian?"

"Viola wasn't hugging some random guy."

"And, how would you know? You weren't there! And, how do you know she hugged a guy?"

"I was the guy she was hugging," Sebastian answered. "I went over to check on her. I knew she wasn't feeling too good and wanted to make sure she wasn't crying or anything."

"I think I would have recognized you from the back."

"I thought you would have too, but apparently I was wrong. All I have to say is, if you can't trust her enough to let her explain or to let her at least apologize, you don't deserve her."

After Sebastian said that, he left the room. Duke sat on his bed thinking about what Sebastian had just said and then bolted from his bed to go to Viola's house to speak to her.

Author's note: Hope the length didn't deter you. So, just let me know what you think and hopefully I'll be able to update again today or tomorrow.


	4. Making Up pt 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _She's the Man_ or anything related to it.

Duke ran to motorcycle and cranked it up. He couldn't believe he had been so stupid as to believe that Viola would immediately start going out with another guy. He thought that he may have just been looking for something to make him mad.

Since he knew where she lived now, he just drove up to the front of the house. He parked his bike and slowly walked up to the front of the house. He rang the door bell and waited for someone to answer. After a few moments, the door opened and Viola's mom was standing there. And, she had a huge smile on her face.

Duke looked confused and slowly said, "May I…uh…Can I…um…speak to Vi-Vi-Viola?"

"You must be Duke!" she happily said. "Viola mentioned you, but she didn't say how handsome you are!"

Duke looked at her like he wanted to run, but remained silent.

"I would let you speak to her, but she just left to go to Cornwall. She had to meet someone out there."

"Thank y-you," Duke stuttered. He stumbled down the steps and practically ran back to his motorcycle. He started it and started to make his way to Cornwall.

----------------------------------

Viola slowly made her way to the soccer field at Cornwall. "Coach!" she yelled. She started to jog towards him.

"Coach! Can I speak to you?"

"Yes, Viola," the coach started. "Just make it quick, unless you're here to play."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I want to play. Is there still a spot on the team?"

"What? You really want to play?" the coach asked, dumbfounded.

"Yeah," Viola stated. "There's no reason why I shouldn't play just because I can't go to Illyria right now."

The coach looked like he might pass out from shock, but he eventually recovered. "Go suit up!"

Viola jogged to the girl's locker room to get changed. She was ready in record time and made it back to the field. When she got there, the coach was having a meeting with the team. By the time she reached him she heard him say,"…she's good! She can help us win!"

"But, Coach! She's a girl!" Justin said.

"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm not good," Viola started. "I mean, it didn't stop me from scoring on you, did it?"

The entire team laughed at that while Justin looked like he wanted to kill her.

"Okay, Okay. Let's get back to practice! Corley! You're on the bench!" the coach yelled. "Go ahead, Viola. There's your spot.

Viola ran onto the field to start practice. While this wasn't how she imagined spending her year, she was happy to just have a spot. She would much rather be at Illyria playing with Duke, Andrew, Toby and the guys. She didn't really want to have to spend hours on end with Justin in practice, with him sulking because he didn't get his way.

About halfway through practice, Viola looked up and saw someone watching her practice. She didn't think anything of it until she took a break to get some water. When she got closer, she saw it was Duke. She stopped walking and just looked at him. Then, she walked towards him, hoping he wouldn't walk away.

When she was close enough to be heard, she asked him, "What are you doing here?"

"Well," Duke said. "Sebastian was able to convince me that you weren't just hugging some random guy."

Duke looked sheepish as he said this and wouldn't look Viola in the eye. Viola took pity on him and said, "I understand why you might think that. You were a little mad at me for not being honest."

Duke laughed and said, "A little mad! I wanted to wring your neck!"

"Thank God you haven't tried that!"

Right after Viola said that, she heard someone behind her say, "What are you doing here?"

**Note**-Just wanted to say sorry this isn't that long, but I plan on the next chapter being longer. But, I thought this was a good place to stop, so I hope you enjoyed!


	5. Making Up pt 2

**Disclaimer**: Don't own _She's the Man_ or anything related to it.

Previously in the story, Viola can't go to Illyria and Duke didn't go to the debutante ball. Duke is kind of mad at Viola and doesn't really know what to do. Viola hopes Duke isn't mad at and really wants to talk to him. But, things get in the way. Viola is offered a spot on the Cornwall boy's team and doesn't know what to do. When Viola goes to talk to her brother about that and Duke, Duke sees her and Sebastian hugging. Duke thinks the worst and leaves, incredibly mad. Sebastian smoothes things over, but not before Viola decides to join the team. When the last chapter ended, Duke and Viola were making up, but someone interrupted them before they could finish. And, now, here's the next chapter…

------------------------------------------

"What am I doing here?" Duke asked. "I'm here trying to apologize to a girl I like."

Viola turned around to see who Duke was addressing. She saw that it was in fact Justin, who she thought it was. She couldn't believe that he couldn't keep his nose out of her business.

"Go back to practice, Justin," Viola said.

"Well, that would be a little hard wouldn't it?" Justin asked.

Viola looked confused and then asked him, "Why would that be hard?"

"Well, because you're on the team," Justin told her.

Viola turned around to look at Duke because she hadn't gotten around to mentioning that yet. But, the only emotion she saw on his face was disgust and it wasn't directed at her. It was directed at Justin. "Why don't you just back in your goal. Drown some players in your tears when they score on you," Duke said.

"I don't cry!" Justin said. "I had dirt in my eye."

"Yeah, whatever ninja goalie."

When Justin heard that, he looked ready to kill, but just walked away. Viola watched him until he got back to the field. Then she turned to face Duke. "Sorry you found out I was on the team like that."

"It's okay. I kind of figured that since you were out here and you're a little sweaty that they offered you a spot."

After Duke said this, he scratched his head and started to look awkward.

"What is it Duke?" Viola asked, looking perplexed.

"Well, it's complicated," Duke started.

"It can't be anymore complicated than our relationship is right now."

"That's true."

Duke still looked troubled by something. Viola couldn't figure out what it was since he said he was fine with her playing on his rival team.

"I want to ask you something," Duke stated. "The only thing is, a lot of people would talk about it."

"Well, what is it? It can't be as bad as what you're making it out to be," Viola told him.

"Actually, it kind of is. Because, I want to ask you out and go on a date with you. The only thing is that we go to rival schools and people might think were cheating our separate teams. So, I don't know what to do."

Viola stared at him with a smile on her face while he said this. Then, she told him, "Duke, it doesn't matter what other people think. Okay, yes it does to a certain point, but we can always try to keep it a secret till after soccer season is over."

"I guess that would work," Duke said hesitantly. "But, I don't want to hide the fact that I'm dating you and that I like you."

"I don't exactly like it either, but what else can we do? If I want to go see you at Illyria, I can always dress up like Sebastian and go into the boy dorm like that. No one would say anything," Viola said laughingly.

Duke laughed at that. Something like that would make his day. To have his girlfriend sneak into the dorm dressed as her brother just so she won't get jumped by guys on the soccer team at Illyria.

"Sorry to cut this short, but I have to get back to practice," Viola told him. "Why don't you come over to my house for dinner? I know my mom would like to talk to you. We can also talk some more and work things out."

"Uh, sure. Do you mind if I watch you practice?"

"I don't mind," Viola said, glancing behind her. "But, the guys might."

"Where do I need to go?"

"Why don't you head back to Illyria and I'll call you when practice is over?"

"That works for me," Duke told her. "I'll see you later tonight then."

Duke watched Viola jog back to practice. Then he started up his motorcycle and headed back to Illyria to wait for Viola to call him.

------------------------------------

When Viola got back to the practice field, Justin was waiting for her.

"Why are you talking to him?" he asked her.

"Because he wanted to talk to me. He apologized for something."

"You shouldn't be talking to him. He's the enemy. If you're seen talking to him or doing anything with him, there will be talk. People are going to think that you're giving away our plays and our secrets to Illyria just because some guy is dating you."

"Shut up Justin," Viola said. "You don't know Duke. We're not going to go out. And if we did, it wouldn't be anyone's business but our own. And, neither of us would betray our team just to make sure we didn't break up."

After Viola said that, she walked away to continue on with practice. Throughout the rest of the practice, Justin acted cold towards her and looked like he was thinking very hard, which would be something considering he has the IQ of an apple. Coach finally called the practice to a close with a few words.

"I saw really good hustle today people. That makes me proud. I want you to know that I think this year we could go a long way. But, for that to happen, I think a change needs to be made."

When the coach said this, everyone gave him their undivided attention. He didn't usually say anything profound or thought provoking, but this could be a moment to go down in history as one of his lucid moments.

"I'm going to change who the captain is."

Everyone turned to look at Justin. He looked like he would pass out from the shock.

"Wh-What? Change captains? To who?" Justin practically sobbed.

"To Viola Hastings."

The entire team turned to look at Viola, who looked like she would pass out now.

"Why are you making me captain of the team?" she asked. "This is my first and only year of playing on a school team."

"I'm doing this because I think the team could use a person like you as their leader."

"But, coach," Justin broke in. "I've been captain for three years now. You can't just giver it to her! I earned it!"

"Stop your whining Draten. Hit the showers."

After the coach said this, the guys started to walk off. They all stopped when they heard a bloodcurdling yell. They all turned around to see Justin on the ground, crying so hard he couldn't breathe. Everyone looked at him like he was a disease. They couldn't believe that they had followed him as captain for three years when he acted like that. Everyone turned around and headed into the gym. When everyone was out of ear shot, Justin said, "Just you wait everyone. I'll show you. You don't mess with Justin Draten, ninja goalie."


	6. The Dinner pt 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to _She's the Man_. I only wish I did.

After Viola got changed, she got her cell phone out to call Duke. He picked up on the first ring.

"How did the rest of practice go?" he asked her.

"It went okay. Justin said some things, but I just ignored him."

"What did he say?" Duke said, starting to get angry.

"It doesn't matter. What he said won't happen," Viola said, trying to sooth him.

Duke was quiet for a moment, then he asked Viola, "Am I still coming over for dinner?"

"Yes. Come on over. I'll check to make sure it's okay, but there shouldn't be any problem. See you later!"

After Duke said he would see her in a little while, they hung up. When Viola put her phone up, she couldn't believe that she had just lied to Duke. What Justin said was on her mind. How could it not be? If the two captains from rival schools went out, what would everyone think? Viola tried to figure something out that wouldn't involve them quitting soccer to be together or just not talking to each other until the season was over.

When she got to her house and opened the door, she saw her mom standing in the foyer with this huge smile on her face.

"I have a surprise for you!" she told Viola.

"Why do I have a feeling of déjà vu?" Viola muttered.

"I just called Sebastian in his dorm room and invited him and his room mate, Duke over for dinner."

Viola stared at her mom and then broke out in a smile. "You did?" she asked happily.

"You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad?" Viola asked her mom as she hugged her. "This is great!"

Viola practically ran up the stairs to try and get ready. She threw her soccer stuff on the floor and went directly to her closet to find something suitable to wear. She didn't want to be so dressed down that Duke thought she couldn't dress, but didn't want to be so dressed up that he thought she was going to a wedding. She finally decided on a jean skirt and a white blouse.

Before she could even look at her shoes, someone put their hands over her eyes.

"Hey, guess who?" the mystery person said.

---------------------------------------

After Duke got off the phone with Viola, the room phone rang. He walked over and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Sebastian?" a woman said on the other end. "You're voice has changed. Gotten deeper. What happened?"

"Um…I'm not Sebastian. I'm Duke. Sebastian's room mate," Duke said perplexedly. "Hold on, here he is."

Duke went to hand Sebastian the phone.

"Hello?"

"Sebastian. This is your mother."

"Hi, mom. What's wrong?" Sebastian immediately asked. She never called except to ask him to do something. She never called just to talk.

"Nothing is wrong. I just wanted to see if you and your room mate, Duke right? Wanted to come over for dinner tonight."

"Dinner? Sure. We'll leave in a little while." Sebastian and his mom said their goodbyes and hung up.

Sebastian turned to look at Duke and smiled.

"Well, you just got an invite to dinner at my house tonight. This means, you get to see Viola again, congrats by the way on the apology, but you also have to sit a few hours with my mom."

"What's so bad about your mom?"

"Nothing. Just that she is ditzy sometimes and does embarrassing things to me and Viola. She also makes company uncomfortable sometimes."

"She sounds like my mom," Duke told him.

"Well, go ahead and finish getting ready. We need to leave in the next few minutes."

Duke turned back to what he had been doing before Viola and her mom called, trying to figure out what to wear. He didn't want to come off as Neanderthal to her mother, but also didn't want to come across as the MBA type, complete with pocket protector. He eventually decided on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. After he finished getting dressed, Sebastian came into the room, he had gone to get a taxi, and told him the cab was ready. They walked down to the front of the school and got in the cab.

They rode to Sebastian's house in silence, each in their own thoughts. Sebastian was thinking about what his mom would do once she found out her daughter and his room mate were practically dating and hoping that she wouldn't do anything too embarrassing to Viola that night. Duke was thinking about what Viola would look like and hoped her mom wouldn't ask him too many questions. He knew if she did he would get tongue-tied like he did on the front stoop this morning.

When they pulled up, they paid their fare and walked to the door. Duke was about to ring the door bell when Sebastian told him he could just walk in since he lived here. Duke looked uncomfortable doing that, but went ahead and opened the door. He walked in before Sebastian and was greeted with the weirdest sight. Daphne, their mom, standing in the foyer looking like she wanted to burst with excitement.

Duke stopped short so Sebastian ran into his back. "What's wrong man?" Sebastian asked.

Duke stepped to the side so Sebastian could see. Sebastian took one look and almost bolted. He knew his mom would be excited and happy, but not this excited or this happy.

"Hey, mom. Thanks for inviting us over," Sebastian started.

"Hi, honey. This must be Duke," she said breathlessly.

"Uh, yeah. I thought you met him earlier today," Sebastian started, "when he came looking for Viola."

Daphne looked perplexed and then said, "Well, yes. But, I didn't get a chance to really look at him."

After Daphne said that, she walked towards Duke and pulled him into the light. He looked incredibly uncomfortable. Sebastian took it as his chance to slip upstairs to see Viola before she came down. He jogged up the stairs to her room. When he walked in, she was laying some clothes on the bed and was walking towards the closet. He walked up behind her and put his hands over her eyes.

"Hey, guess who?" he asked.

Viola jumped and turned to look at him. She looked incredibly surprised.

"Hey! I didn't hear the doorbell."

"Well, Duke was going to ring it, but I told him not to since I technically still live here."

"Where's Duke?" Viola asked.

"Well, mom got a hold of him. She's probably force feeding him fruit cake or something like that."

"You mean you left him down there!" she said in a loud stage whisper.

"Well, I don't think she's going to kill or rape him Vi. She's practically harmless."

Viola looked like she wanted to kill Sebastian. Sebastian took that as his cue and headed back downstairs to save Duke from his mother. Viola walked back to her bed and got dressed. She pulled a pair of flip-flops from the closet and made her way downstairs.

She walked into the living room to be met with an uncomfortable looking Duke, a very excited mom, and Sebastian trying to change the subject from Duke. But, she would not be deterred. She wanted to know everything about Duke and his family. When Viola walked into the room, Duke looked like he could hug her. He looked so relieved.

"Hey Duke," Viola said.

"Viola! How are you?" he asked her.

"I'm good. Are you okay? You sound out of breath."

"Yeah, I'm good," he said, not sounding sure.

Viola looked at her mom and asked her when supper would be ready.

"Well, I figured I didn't want to poison anyone with my horrible cooking. So, I ordered out!" she said happily.

Viola looked like she would die. She couldn't believe her mom ordered out. When you invite someone over, you don't buy them something someone else cooked! You should fix it herself. But, before Viola could finish her thought, the doorbell rang.

Her mom looked up and said, "Oh, that must be the food and our fifth guest now. I'll go see."

"What? Fifth guest?" Viola asked, perplexed.


	7. Dinner pt 2

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing with _She's the Man_, although I might wish I owned Duke or Sebastian.

Viola couldn't believe that her mother would tell her she had invited Sebastian and Duke over and then not tell her she had invited someone else over. With her luck, it would be some crazy guy who was a male version of her mother. Think of all the happiness. She cringed just thinking about what he could be like.

Her mother walked in and said, "Viola. I have a surprise! I took the liberty of inviting Justin over for dinner as well!"

Viola looked at her mom like she had just changed from pink to blue. Her mom had invited her ex-boyfriend over! She couldn't believe it! Viola turned around to look at Duke and saw that he looked like he was incredibly angry. Viola glanced at her brother and saw that he was looking at Duke.

Sebastian was trying to think of ways to get Justin out of the house. He couldn't believe his mother would do something like that. As soon as Justin walked into the room, he walked up to Viola.

"Hey baby. Good to see you," he said, leaning in for a kiss.

Viola looked disgusted and pushed him away. "Please, keep your nasty mouth away from me and my face."

"What? Why are you saying that?" he asked, trying to go in again.

This time he was stopped by Duke, who looked like he was ready to kill him. "I think she asked you to leave her alone."

Justin looked surprised. It dawned on Viola that he may not have even seen Duke because he was so focused on her.

"What are you doing here Orsino?" Justin asked Duke.

"Boys, do you know each other?" Viola's mom asked, a little stupidly.

"You could say that, Mrs. Hastings," Justin said.

Justin and Duke stood, staring at each other. Viola hoped that they wouldn't try anything. Viola also hoped that her mom wouldn't try to make them stay in the same house with each other. Just as Viola was about to ask Duke if he wanted to go out, Justin turned around and walked to the door.

"Justin?" Viola's mom asked, chasing after him. "Where are you going?"

"Sorry Mrs. Hastings. But I just remembered something I was supposed to do with my parents tonight."

Once Justin said this, he opened the door and walked down the sidewalk to his car. Viola's mom watched him leave, then walked back into the living room like she couldn't believe what she just saw. Viola took one look at her when she walked in, then sarcastically said, "Thanks mom." And, then she went upstairs to her room.

Her mom looked at her because she didn't understand why Viola had just said that. She turned to look at Sebastian, who was just staring at her because he was still trying to recover from the shock of what she had done. She then went to look at Duke, but saw that he wasn't sitting where he had been before. In fact, he wasn't even in the room. Viola's mom just sat down, trying to figure out what had just happened.

------------------------------------------

When Viola got to her room, she fell onto the bed. She still couldn't believe her mother had done what she had done. She started to think of ways to apologize for her mother to Duke when she heard a soft knock on her bedroom door. She rolled over and saw Duke standing in the doorway.

"May I come in?" he politely asked.

Viola nodded her head and sat up on the bed. Duke walked over and sat next to her on the bed. They sat there in silence for a few moments, then Duke started off by saying, "You're mom seems nice."

Viola looked at him like he was crazy. Duke continued, "She couldn't know that me and Justin didn't get along. How could she?"

"Sure, she didn't know. But, she didn't even tell me he was coming over. I guess she wants us to get back together."

"She just wants to see you happy."

"Yeah," Viola said. "But, she still could have asked me if I wanted him to come over."

They both sat there in silence, each in their own world. Viola was wondering if Duke was mad at her again and whether they would remain friends. Duke, on the other hand, was trying to think of a way to get Viola to kiss him.

"Viola?"

"Yeah, Duke?"

"I have something for you."

Viola looked at him, surprised. "You do?"

"Yeah, I was going to give it to you later, but now might be a good time. Face me and close your eyes."

Viola did as she was told and waited. She couldn't figure out what he would want to giver her. While she was thinking of all the things that she might be given, she was completely unprepared for the kiss Duke gave her. As soon as his lips touched hers, her eyes flew open and she had a sharp intake of breath. When he heard her sharp intake, he broke away, apologizing for being so forward.

"It's okay. I was just surprised. That's all."

Viola then took his face in her hands and initiated another kiss. This kiss went deeper than the last. Viola could feel pleasure in the tips of her hair and all the way down to her toes. She never wanted the kiss to end, but it had to. They both needed to breathe. When they broke apart, they were both panting for air.

"Wow," Duke said. "I didn't know kisses could be like that."

"Me either," Viola answered. "So, what are we going to do now?"

Duke thought for a moment, then said, "I think we should go out on a date tomorrow night. I'll ask Andrew, Toby, Eunice, Sebastian, and Olivia to come, that way it will look like a group of friends. Maybe that way we won't have rumors spread about us. Why don't you invite some of your friends from Cornwall?"

"Sure, I think I can do that," Viola answered. "Cesario's, eight o'clock?"

"Sounds good." After they had that settled, Duke leaned in for another kiss. But, before they could initiate their next kiss, someone cleared their throat. They both turned and saw Sebastian standing in the doorway looking incredibly uncomfortable.

"Sorry to interrupt," Sebastian started, "but we need to get back to Illyria."

Duke turned to look at the clock, then turned to Viola and said, "He's right. And, I've got soccer practice tomorrow morning."

Viola got up and walked downstairs with them. She walked down the sidewalk and talked to them while they waited for the cab to arrive.

"See you tomorrow night, Viola," Duke said, right before he leaned in and kissed her. Duke then turned and got into the cab with Sebastian. Viola watched them till they disappeared from sight and walked back into the house.

As soon as Viola was inside the house, Justin walked out of the shadows. The look on his face spoke volumes about his character. He couldn't believe that Viola would choose some guy that she barely knew from their rival school over him. Well, he would show them. He would make sure that the date Viola had would never happen and he would make sure Duke thought Viola had gone back to him.


	8. She's the Man

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything regarding _She's the Man_.

**A/N**: I think that this chapter is going to be mainly about Justin and his sabotage. So, I'm apologizing now if it's not that good or not very long. I intend on posting this one and immediately start working on my next chapter.

Justin walked away from Viola's house fuming about her relationship with Duke. He couldn't believe this. He knew he needed to do something to sabotage it. But, he couldn't think of anything. He opened up his cell phone and called some of his buddies. He told them to meet him at his house because they had some work to do.

-----------------------------

"Thanks for coming over boys," Justin started. "I have heard and seem some very disturbing things about our new captain."

Justin went on to tell them what he had seen at her house. Retelling it only served to make him angrier. By the time he finished telling them everything, he was almost livid from the rejection. He looked at everyone and asked who was in.

The guys that stared back at him just looked disgusted with him. They couldn't believe that he would even think of doing this to someone, let alone their soccer captain. Just about everyone got up and left the house once he had finished. The only person that was left was Justin's best friend, named Trent.

"What do you want to do?" Trent asked Justin. He was still here because he understood Justin because they were alike. Trent didn't like that Viola had gotten the captaincy taken away from Justin. She hadn't earned it like Justin had. He would do anything he could to make sure Viola didn't keep the captaincy.

"Well," Justin started. "Tomorrow night, Duke and Viola are going on a date. I want to make sure that Duke thinks Viola is cheating on him. Even though they just made up, he still thinks she cheated on him before. We can play on that."

"That's a good idea. How do you suggest we go about doing this?"

Justin then laid out his plan. He planned on getting Trent to call Viola and get her there before Duke showed up. Justin would keep her outside and when he saw Duke come up the walk, he would kiss Viola. Duke would freak and immediately vow to never talk to Viola again. Justin was laughing with glee. He couldn't believe he could come up with such a good plan.

------------------------------

The next day, Viola told Kia, Yvonne, and Paul about the group date. They were all excited about being able to meet Duke in person and make sure that he would be good enough for Viola. Every time they saw Viola, they would try to get some information from her about what Duke was really like and what she planned on wearing. But, she wouldn't tell them anything about what might happen later that night.

Right after school let out, her cell rang. It was an unknown number, so she didn't know who it was.

"Hello?" she asked when she opened it.

"Hey Vi," the voice on the other end said. "It's Duke. I wanted to see if you'd be willing to meet a little before everyone else got there."

Viola was a little confused. It didn't really sound like Duke, but if he was tired or sick, he sounded different sometimes. "Sure, that's fine. I'll meet you quarter till."

Viola hung up, still thinking that it didn't sound like Duke. She guessed she was being paranoid. She went ahead and left school. Practice had been cancelled so she was going on home to get showered and ready for tonight.

-----------------------------------

As soon as Viola hung up, Trent turned around and smiled at Justin, everything was on for later that night. With any luck, everything would go as planned and Duke and Viola would be nixed in the bud.

_Later that night…_

Viola walked up the walk to Cesario's and decided to wait for Duke outside. She had been sitting there for a few minutes when she saw someone walking towards her. She thought it was Duke, so she stood up and started to walk towards them. She noticed that he turned around and it seemed he saw something because the next thing she knew, the guy was running towards her. She was confused.

When he reached her, she saw it was Justin and was just about to turn around and walk away from him when he reached her and kissed her on the mouth. She took her hands and pushed him away.

"What the hell are you doing?" she yelled at him. "What gives you the right to kiss me?"

"Yeah, what gives you the right to kiss my girlfriend?" Duke asked from behind Justin.

Justin turned around, looking very smug. "Well, I guess what gives me the right is that she has been with me the entire time you've known her."

"No, she hasn't been," Duke told him, sounding very menacing.

Viola took one look at Justin, tapped him on the shoulder and waited for him to turn around. As soon as he did, she kicked him in the balls. He fell to the ground in a heap, whimpering from the pain.

"How dare you?" Viola asked him. "How dare you try and break me and Duke up just because you're jealous. So what? I didn't choose you. You are pompous and an asshole. All I have to say is that you won't be playing any soccer this season. I'll make sure of that."

After Viola said that, she grabbed Duke's hand and they walked into Cesario's. Duke was looking at her like he couldn't believe what he saw. Viola had so many different sides, all of them very sexy. He couldn't wait to see more.

They were seated at the table that Duke had requested earlier for the party and sat there in silence, each thinking about different things. Duke was thinking about how he could show Viola how much he really cared. Viola was trying to think of the best way to show Justin that he couldn't mess with her and to apologize to Duke for what he saw.


	9. The End

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything related to this movie, except for any characters I come up with.

Duke and Viola were sitting at the table when everyone started to arrive. First Sebastian and Olivia arrived. Olivia looked incredibly happy to be with Sebastian. They sat down and looked at Viola and Duke. Sebastian could look at Viola and tell that something had happened.

"What happened Viola?" Sebastian asked Viola, reaching across the table to take her hand.

Viola looked at him, but didn't say anything. Even Duke was looking at her, wondering if she would tell them. Sebastian could tell that Justin had done something because they were both being so tight lipped about what happened.

"What did Justin do?"

"How do you know Justin did something?" Duke asked him.

"Viola only gets that look when someone does something that she doesn't appreciate," Sebastian started. "That, and Justin was crying on the sidewalk out front."

Viola couldn't help it. She snorted from trying not to laugh. "He's still out there?" she asked them, laughing. Even Duke couldn't help laughing at the picture of Justin curled into a ball outside of the restaurant.

Sebastian was about to ask what happened when Kia, Yvonne, and Paul came to the table.

"What is Justin doing cowering on the sidewalk?" Paul asked.

Duke looked like he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Then Viola remembered that Paul had never met Duke. Paul could be surprising upon the first meeting. Viola grabbed Duke's hand and introduced him to her three friends. Duke smiled and blushed.

"Well," Viola started, "he tried something and I kicked him."

"You kicked him!" Kia said. "Where did you kick him? It must have been a good spot."

"She kicked him in the balls," Duke said.

Yvonne and Kia laughed at that while Sebastian and Paul cringed thinking about the hit.

"He finally got what he deserved," Paul said. "He definitely had it coming."

They all sat down. Kia and Yvonne were still congratulating Viola on her payback to Justin. Once the congratulations were finished, they turned their eyes onto Duke. When he noticed they were staring at him, he started to blush. He didn't like being under such close scrutiny.

"So, this is Duke," Yvonne said. "He's cute."

After Yvonne said that, he blushed an even deeper shade of red. Viola took pity on him and tried to get the subject changed. She wasn't very successful until Andrew, Toby, and Eunice arrived. Duke looked incredibly relieved when he saw them arrive. He didn't want to have to sit there with girls trying to get him to talk.

Everyone turned to look at them as they arrived and scooted over to make some room for them. Since everyone was there, a waitress came over to get their order. Once they ordered, they were able to settle into an easy conversation. Soccer was talked about a lot, along with school and their relationships.

Duke found that Viola's friends were nice and he really enjoyed being around them, even if he couldn't get out a complete sentence without stuttering. By the time they left, they had already made plans to go on a picnic that weekend in the park. They were having a lawn concert and it sounded like a good opportunity to get to know them better.

Viola was glad that Duke seemed to get along with her friends. She figured that Monday she would hear what they all thought of Duke. She and Duke waved as everyone got into their cars and drove away.

"Do you want to take a walk?" he asked her.

"Sure," was Viola's reply.

Duke took Viola's hand and they started walking. They didn't talk because they didn't feel like they needed to. They were comfortable just being together. When they reached the park, Duke tugged on her hand and made her stop. She turned around to face him and smiled.

"I think they like you."

"I hope they liked me," he started. "I mean, they made me blush enough."

"You're right," Viola said, laughing.

Duke took a step towards Viola and cupped her cheek in his hand. "It doesn't matter to me whether your friends like me or not or that you are now the captain of Cornwall's soccer team."

Viola eyes widened when he said that. "How do you know that?"

"Coach told us earlier today when he heard about it. And, I have to say that I am completely okay with that. You're good enough."

Viola smiled and looked down. Duke lifted her chin up and kissed her lightly on the lips. When he pulled back he said, "I don't care about anything. All I care about is being with you."

**A/N**: I think that this might be a good place to end. If I continue this story, it might be in a sequel. But, unless I get overwhelming reviews saying I should try to continue it, I plan on leaving it here and later writing a spin-off. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
